the_gemini_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sebastian Walker
William Parker Blackwell is a werewolf of The Crescent Wolf Pack , Beta to The Crescent Wolf Pack and best friend of Madison. He phased in 2005 into a wolf for the first time at the age of Fourteen. He imprints on the Tribrid baby named Rosalie Chamberlain, the daughter of Jacob Chamberlain and Madison Marshall-Deveraux. William forms a deep bond with Madison, and tries to fight against Jacob for her love Jacob, until she realizes that her love for Jacob is stronger and chooses him over Jacob. William subsequently imprints on Madison and Jacob's daughter, Rosie Chamberlain, thus freeing himself from his heartbreak and triangular issues with Madison and William. Early History William Blackwell was born to Billy and Sarah Blackwell. Throughout childhood and adolescence, William's two best friends were Embry Call and Quil Ateara V. All three attended school on the La Push reservation. During childhood, he and his sisters, Rachel and Rebecca were sometimes acquainted with Charlie Marshall's daughter, Maddie, though they never became real friends and Maddie remained mostly in Meridian. When he was 9 years old, his mother Sarah died in a tragic car crash, although he recovered from the pain better than his sisters did, thanks in part to his sisters, Rachel and Rebecca, filling the role of mother for him as much as they were able. Rebecca married a man named Solomon Finau and moved to Hawaii, while Rachel moved away to attend Washington State university as soon as finished high school. Since his sisters were away, he became his father's only company at home, especially after he became wheel-chair bound due to diabetes. However, he did not resent taking care of his dad; in fact, he enjoyed his father's company, though he refused to believe in his family legends and traditions. Madison becomes very close to William, who comforts her during her hardship by trying to cheer her up by engaging in various different activities including motor-bike riding. William helps her to become somewhat happy and normal again, though she still deeply misses William. Reveals that William is one of an ancient line of Quileute werewolves. They are the mortal enemies of all vampires, including the Chamberlains family. At first, William thinks all this is a bunch of superstition, and he becomes frightened and disturbed by the influence a young man on the reservation, Sam Uley, has on some of the Quileute youth, especially after his best friend, Embry Call, joined them and cut contact with his other friends. After William went through an unexpected transformation into a werewolf, it is revealed that Sam, the pack's leader, was the first to make the transformation in several generations. He'd gone though his own hardships during the change, including a rather bloody incident with his fiancée, Emily Young. Physical appearance Human Form Around the time when he started to phase, his body grew tremendously thick, toned and muscular, similar to that of a serious bodybuilder, though balanced by his tremendous height so he doesn't look out of proportion. In New Moon, upon discovering his shape-shifter powers and joining the Quileute pack, he crops his long black hair short. Later he grows it out to chin length in Eclipse because he thinks Madison prefers it longer. He cuts it short again. William is also said to be extremely handsome, with dark good looks, raven-black hair, russet skin (which Madison was rather jealous of at times) and deep-set twinkling dark brown eyes; Madison once described him as "sort of beautiful". Werewolf Form As a wolf, William is about 10 feet in length, has russet brown fur, dark intelligent eyes, and is very swift. He was also the second fastest and the second largest in Crescent Wolf Pack. He later grows to be the largest and strongest, but Leah Clearwateris still faster than him. Sam acknowledged him as the pack's strongest fighter. Madison is still amazed that William did take the role of Betain Madison's pack, though he eventually creates his own pack after Sam decided to kill Madison to prevent Rosie from being born. Personality and Traits William's personality changes throughout the books as he matures. He seems very friendly though shy and slightly sheepish around Madison, easily succumbing to her flirtations and worrying about how the Quileute legends will affect her perception of him. However, William goes from being his old, happy self to being sullen and temperamental. This is because he has now phased and is experiencing life in wolf form.His cheerful attitude is what attracts Madison and make her feel better. He is one of two who dislike being wolf the most and wants nothing more than to be rid of his magical inheritance, but learns to adapt to the idea. When he first joined the pack, Sam wanted him to lead it, but he refused and gave the responsibility to him instead. He becomes a lot more confident that Madison is really for him - so much that he makes her realize that she does love him after all through means of trickery. He also seems to be somewhat rebellious, since he encourages Madison to sneak out to visit him and they ditch school so they could spend some time alone, even though just as friends. His personality changes yet again, to slightly violent and pessimistic, as he feels like Madison is going to die due to her unnatural pregnancy. He is ready to kill her baby daughter, Rosie, until he imprints on her. After this and Madison's successful transformation into a vampire, he returns to his cheerful personality as he no longer feels the pain of Madison's rejection. During free time, he enjoys rebuilding automotive vehicles, hanging out with his friends, and playing with Rosie. He also has an interest in watching action movies and commenting on bloody scenes. Generally, William is very friendly, playful, carefree and caring towards the people around him. He would go to any extent to protect those he loves most, most obvious, when he disbands from his pack and sacrifices everything to protect Madison. He is also shown to be somewhat sarcastic, slightly obnoxious and slightly childish, and has a hot-headed temper due to his wolf side and highly dislikes the scent of vampires. He was also very hostile toward Jacob, even before he phased, only because they were both in love with Madison, but they eventually come to terms with each other. After embracing his right as an Beta and imprinting on Rosie, he begins to take the responsibilities of leading his renegade pack more seriously. Like everyone else in his tribe, he had a prejudice against the Chamberlains and other vampires, viewing them as nothing more than blood-sucking monsters, but eventually warmed up to the Chamberlains and came to see them as something more than vampires. Wolf Abilities Phasing William can phase in and out of wolf form. With practice and skill, one can morph faster and with more efficiency, with William being the one exception, being able to phase in mid-jump, while it takes the rest of the pack several seconds to phase. Though phasing can be controlled, anger can easily cause the individual to phase by accident. Regeneration William has a powerful regenerative healing factor. This allows him to heal at an abnormal rate, faster than any human being can. The extent of this regeneration is very powerful, to the point that William comments that even a bullet through his temple wouldn't be enough to kill him. Small cuts and minor injuries heal within seconds while larger, more damaging injuries, such as broken bones, blood loss, and vampire venom infection seem to heal within minutes. Telepathy Only works within the pack, and when in wolf form. William can speak with other members of his pack telepathically and hear their thoughts. Though this is more than useful while hunting and tracking, there is no privacy left in the pack because of this ability. It can be described as both a gift and a burden. Their thoughts are open even when they try to hide them. After William formed a pack of his own, he was able to communicate those within his pack and Sam, the Alpha of his previous wolf pack, if he chooses to and can select the thoughts that he wants to share. Jacob can access the thoughts of his entire pack when one member is present. Also, because his Alpha wolf mind is linked with his pack, Madison can protect him and his fellow wolves with her shield solely by shielding him. This implies that in wolf form, they may all be vulnerable to mind-based powers if William falls victim to one. Natural enhancements William has superhuman strength in both wolf and human form, though he is at his peak only while in wolf form. This has been displayed numerous times, as how William was able to carry Madison 9 miles through a thick forest with ease. In wolf form, he possesses supernatural speed, capable of running over 100 miles per hour. In human form he is notably faster than any human being, but still not nearly as fast as he is in his wolf form. Before phasing, the human form will build up their muscles naturally and will be ready for the first time they phase. William is known as the physically strongest in both packs, though not as fast as Leah. In battle, he is very capable of handling his opponents. William also has greater endurance than a human, most famously seen when Madison struck William in the jaw with all of her strength, and ended up badly breaking her hand while William, who wasn't even remotely hurt, couldn't tell that she was trying to hurt him until she started screaming. William also mentioned, that it would take a van moving at high speed to break his bones. Delayed aging They cannot start aging until a solid period of time without phasing goes by. It is unknown the exact length of time, only it would be very difficult because phasing is instinctual, along with the fact that vampires often come through Washington and the wolves are needed whenever vampires are close. High body temperature Shape-shifters have a constant body temperature of about 110° degrees to withstand severe cold weather. This high body heat also allows them to survive in very hot weather, making it hard for their bodies to overheat. This high body temperature is very useful in combat, as it makes it extremely hard for vampires to harm them because they are extremely sensitive to heat. After Madison becomes a Hybrid, she describes William's skin as like touching an open fire and unbearable to touch. This temperature also prevents frequent illness, by killing any potential pathogens they come into contact with before they can become ill. Williams mentions this ability to be beneficial. Shape-shifters cannot go to the hospital when they are running a temperature that should indicate them as dead. Beta voice William's true power as Beta comes from his pack, which grants him total control over it: therefore he can force his followers to obey his orders against their will. William never uses his voice to force his teammates to do something against their will, though he has the power and it is even stronger than Madison's voice. Imprinting Shape-shifters can involuntarily imprint, a method of finding a soul mate. When a werewolf imprints, it seems as if time stops and gravity doesn't hold them to Earth, anymore. They are instead held by the person they have imprinted on. A werewolf cannot control the outcome of imprinting. For example, William tried unsuccessfully to force himself to imprint on Madison. If an imprintee dies, the shape-shifter might go insane or kill himself. Relationships William's father is Billy Blackwell, and he has twin sisters, Rachel and Rebecca. Billy and William seem to be pretty close as they have lived alone together for a fairly long time. On the other hand, Rachel, Rebecca, and William are not as close as the twins live out of town and rarely see their brother. His mother, Sarah Blackwell, died in a car crash when he was 9 years old. Rosie Chamberlain Rosie Chamberlain is Madison and Jacob Chamberlain's daughter, is the object of William's imprint, and so his soulmate. When Madison became pregnant with Rosie, William was repulsed because he saw her baby as he saw Jacob: a monster.William made his hatred for the baby clear on multiple occasions, including when he became angry at Madison for saying the baby reminded her of him. Despite his hatred towards the baby, Madison and William were incredibly drawn to each other. Madison nearly died giving birth to the baby, who she named Rosie. During Madison's transformation into a Hybrid, William believed that she had died, and went to kill Rosie. But when they looked into each other's eyes for the first time, he imprinted on her. He then realized why he was so pulled toward Madison during her pregnancy, and why Madison was so pulled toward William: because Rosie was a significant (due to the similarities between her and her mother as a human) part of Madison. By imprinting on Rosie, he has found what he needed to overcome his pain and sadness. While Rosie is a child, he only feels the need to protect her and keep her happy as nothing else is more important. Because of this, he deserts his initial plan to live his life as a wolf and dedicates himself to protecting her. As she grows up, William will feel attracted towards her as part of the imprinting. It is implied that Rosie will "accept" William as her mate when she is old enough, since she loves him very much, but it is yet unknown whether this will happen. Madison isn't very happy about this at first, and at one point attacks him, an effect of her temper as a newborn Tribrid. As time passes by, she comes to accept it later on when she realizes that it's not her choice, that they were made for each other. William thinks of Rosie as "the most wonderful person in the world", and Rosie is very possessive of him. In addition, he is magnetically drawn to her, as demonstrated many times throughout the story. Because he finds it hard to be away from her, he visits the Chamberlains every day to play with her, though he would argue with Brooklyn about whose turn it is to feed her. Madison Marshall-Deveraux Madison Marshall-Deveraux is is William's best friend. William claims that he had a crush on Madison, but didn't act on it since she was already with Jaco. he spends more time with Madison, and his crush turns into love. He is romantically attracted to her, but she only sees him as her best friend.His feelings for her put him at odds with Jaco. William tells Madison how he feels and forcibly kisses her, to which she reacts by punching him in the jaw, only to end up with a broken hand. William does everything he can to try to convince Madison she is in love with him, but she rejects him.He threatens to kill himself if she doesn't kiss him, so she does. The kiss makes Madison realize that she has been lying to herself by saying that he was only her best friend, because she is in love with him too. She kisses him back, and both share a kiss that Seth Clearwater calls "nauseating to watch". When Jaco finds out, he isn't angry, but Madison knows that she has to choose. She visits William to tell him that although she loves him deeply, she has chosen Jacob. Heartbroken, William home and tries to live as a wolf to escape his pain. Despite Madison's rejection, William is still in love with her, and abandons his pack to protect her when she was pregnant with Rosie, though he still is in constant pain cause by her rejection. When William imprints on Rosie, however, his romantic yet painful feelings for Madison disappear, allowing them to put their issues behind them and keep her as a best friend. Madison is relieved to know that even though she has become a powerful Hybrid half-werewolf half-vampire. William still only sees her as Madison - his best friend. He initially had a hard time getting used to her new red eye color, but learns to get used to it in order to keep her and Rosie close. Category:Characters Category:The Chamberlain Family Category:The Marshall Family Category:The Main Characters